


Mama Coulson

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Family, Gen, Love, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Mama Coulson

Phil was on downtime and he had come to his home town in Wisconsin.

He had made an important decision in his life.

And he wanted to share it with his parents.

He bought flowers from the local flower shop and headed towards the cemetery where his parents were burried.

He stopped in front of two graves.

"Hey Ma and Pa. Its been a while." said Phil.

He lay down the flowers.

"I have something to tell you." he said. "I am going to ask Clint to marry me." he continued.

"We do a dangerous job and I don't want to miss my chance. I'll bring him to visit you soon." said Phil.

He then walked out of the cemetery.


End file.
